


Oops

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Coliver Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Response, Star Trek mention, This is fluff, coliver - Freeform, i cannot believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Anonymous asked: "coliver; when oliver says 'you love me and you wanna have my babies' Connor blurts out 'I do' which leaves Oliver completely shocked and Connor panicked."</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can definitely do that. :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“I know,” Oliver said, smiling. “You love me and you wanna have my babies.”

Connor didn’t even think before he blurted out his response. “I do.” It took a moment for his brain to catch up with his mouth, but when it did, his eyes widened.  
Oliver looked up from the computer screen and over to Connor, who was just looking incredibly scared. He couldn’t control the shock that came over him as he thought about the words that came out of their mouths – the sentences that had spilled from them. “Connor?” he asked. “You okay?”

“I have to go.” Connor stood up quickly, hurrying towards the kitchen. His jacket was hanging up on the back of the chair, his briefcase on the floor. He ignored the sound of Oliver’s steps, ignored Oliver until there was a warm expanse behind him, hands on his hips. “Please… don’t say anything. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

“Why would you be embarrassed?” Oliver got in front of him, still keeping a warm hand on Connor’s hip.

Connor avoided his gaze. “I basically just told you that I… I like you.”

“And that’s terrifying for you, I know.” Oliver stroked his side. “But I would never make you more uncomfortable. I just want you to know that I like you too.” Connor involuntarily leaned into Oliver’s touch, finally looking into Oliver’s eyes. “I would really like it if you could stay, Connor.” He reached down to intertwine their fingers. “I can order some of that pizza you like, and we can just sit on the couch and relax. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes, please.”

///

Connor had never felt so insecure before. The last time he had told someone he liked them, they… Well, they hurt him, and that was why he never let himself get close to anyone. But Oliver was right there, smiling shyly at him, phone pressed to his ear as he put in their usual pizza order. He had changed into a pair of Oliver’s dorky flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, and when Oliver sat down beside him, Connor leaned into him, resting his head on Oliver’s shoulder and inhaling a mix of cologne and herbal body wash.

“How mad would you be if I turned on Star Trek right now?” Oliver asked.

Connor laughed. “Not mad at all.”

“Good, because there’s a marathon on that I don’t want to miss.”

They snuggled on the couch, eating their pizza. Oliver explained the plot of each episode to Connor as best as he could, and Connor tried very hard to pay attention. However, occasionally, Connor could do nothing but stare at the man who had chosen him. He felt warm all over, and he tugged Oliver down to lie beside him on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @kathasaurus-rex! <3


End file.
